This invention relates to vitamin D compounds, and more particularly to 1,2 or 3,2-cyclopentene-19-nor-vitamin D analogs and their pharmaceutical uses.
The natural hormone, 1α,25-dihydroxyvitamin D3 and its analog in ergosterol series, i.e. 1α,25-dihydroxyvitamin D2 are known to be highly potent regulators of calcium homeostasis in animals and humans, and more recently their activity in cellular differentiation has been established, Ostrem et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 84, 2610 (1987). Many structural analogs of these metabolites have been prepared and tested, including 1α-hydroxyvitamin D3, 1α-hydroxyvitamin D2, various side chain homologated vitamins and fluorinated analogs. Some of these compounds exhibit an interesting separation of activities in cell differentiation and calcium regulation. This difference in activity may be useful in the treatment of a variety of diseases as renal osteodystrophy, vitamin D-resistant rickets, osteoporosis, psoriasis, and certain malignancies.
In 1990, a new class of vitamin D analogs was discovered, i.e. the so called 19-nor-vitamin D compounds, characterized by the replacement of the ring A exocyclic methylene group (carbon 19), typical of the vitamin D system, by two hydrogen atoms. Biological testing of such 19-nor-analogs (e.g., 1α,25-dihydroxy-19-nor-vitamin D3) revealed a selective activity profile with high potency in inducing cellular differentiation, with very low calcium mobilizing activity. Thus, these compounds are potentially useful as therapeutic agents for the treatment of malignancies, or the treatment of various skin disorders. Two different methods of synthesis of such 19-nor-vitamin D analogs have been described (Perlman et al., Tetrahedron Letters 31, 1823 (1990); Perlman et al., Tetrahedron Letters 32, 7663 (1991), and DeLuca et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,191). A few years later, analogs of 1α,25-dihydroxy-19-norvitamin D3 substituted at 2-position with hydroxy or alkoxy groups (DeLuca et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,713) were synthesized. Other 2-substituted analogs of 1α,25-dihydroxy-19-nor-vitamin D3 have also been synthesized, e.g. compounds substituted at 2-position with 2-alkyl groups (DeLuca et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,410), and with 2-alkylidene groups (DeLuca et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,928). It has been established that they exhibit interesting and selective activity profiles. All these studies indicate that binding sites in vitamin D receptors can accommodate different substituents at C-2 in the synthesized vitamin D analogs.
17-ene vitamin D compounds as well as vitamin D compounds having a double bond in the side chain thereof are also known, and have been proposed for various pharmacological uses. Bone diseases such as osteoporosis, skin disorders such as psoriasis, cancers such as leukemia and cosmetic conditions such as wrinkles are just some of the applications proposed for such compounds. 17-ene compounds are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,545,633; 5,929,056 and 6,399,797 while 2-alkylidene compounds having a side chain with a double bond therein are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,928.
19-nor vitamin D compounds substituted at the carbon-2 position of ring A with an alkyl group such as methyl, or an alkylidene group such as methylene, and having a side chain lacking one or more of the standard vitamin D3 substitutents, are also known, and have been proposed for various pharmacological uses. For example, numerous 2α-methyl-19,26,27-trinor analogs are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,241,749 and in U.S. Pat. No. 7,241,909, and numerous 2-methylene-19,26,27-trinor analogs are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,244,719. In addition, 2α-methyl-19-nor-(205)-1α-hydroxy-bishomopregnacalciferol is described in published U.S. Application No. 2007/0254857, and numerous 2-methylene-19,26-dinor vitamin D analogs are described in published U.S. Application No. 2007/0191317 and in published U.S. Application No. 2007/0191316.
19-nor-vitamin D analogs which are characterized by the presence of a methylene substituent at carbon 2 (C-2), a hydroxyl group at carbon 1 (C-1), and a shortened side chain attached to carbon 20 (C-20) have also been synthesized and tested. 1α-hydroxy-2-methylene-19-nor-pregnacalciferol is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,566,352 while 1α-hydroxy-2-methylene-19-nor-homopregnacalciferol is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,861 and 1α-hydroxy-2-methylene-19-nor-bishomopregnacalciferol is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,627,622. Their biological activities make these compounds excellent candidates for a variety of pharmaceutical uses, as set forth in the above patents and published patent applications.
In a continuing effort to explore the 19-nor class of pharmacologically important vitamin D compounds, analogs which are characterized by the transposition of the ring A exocyclic methylene group from carbon 10 (C-10) to carbon 2 (C-2), i.e. 2-methylene-19-nor-vitamin D compounds have been recently synthesized and tested (Sicinski et al., J. Med. Chem., 41, 4662 (1998); Sicinski et al., Steroids 67, 247 (2002); DeLuca et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,843,928, 5,936,133 and 6,392,071). Molecular mechanics studies, performed on these analogs, showed that a change of ring-A conformation can be expected resulting in the “flattening” of the cyclohexanediol ring. From molecular mechanics calculations and NMR studies their A-ring conformational equilibrium was established to be ca. 6:4 in favor of the conformer that has an equatorial 1α-OH. Introduction of the 2-methylene group into 19-nor-vitamin D carbon skeleton changes the character of its (1α- and 3β-) A-ring hydroxyls; they are both now in the allylic positions, similar to the 1α-hydroxyl group (crucial for biological activity) in the molecule of the natural hormone, 1α,25-(OH)2D3. It was found that 1α,25-dihydroxy-2-methylene-19-norvitamin D analogs are characterized by significant biological potency, enhanced dramatically in compounds with an “unnatural” (20S)-configuration.
Very recently, 2-ethylidene analogs of 1α,25-dihydroxy-19-norvitamin D3 have been synthesized. It turned out that such modification of the ring A results in significant biological potency of compounds, especially enhanced in the E-geometrical isomers, Sicinski et al., J. Med. Chem., 45, 3366 (2002). Interestingly, it has been established that E-isomers have A-ring conformational equilibrium considerably shifted to one particular chair form, that possessing 1α-hydroxyl in an equatorial orientation. Also, the analogs which are characterized by the presence of substituted propylidene moiety at C-2 have also been synthesized and preliminary biological tests indicated strong and selective (intestinal) calcemic activity of the E-geometrical isomers.
A-ring conformational equilibrium in vitamin D compounds has attracted considerable research interest for more than 30 years. Development of NMR spectroscopy and force field calculation methods made it possible to establish, or even predict, the proportion of equilibrating α- and β-chair A-ring forms. Parallel to these studies another, closely related problem has been discussed in the literature, namely the correlation of A-ring conformation with biological activities of vitamin D compounds. As early as in 1974 it was proposed [Okamura et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 71, 4194 (1974)] that equatorial orientation of 1α-hydroxy group (i.e., the β-chair form) is necessary for the calcium regulation ability. Recently, Moras reported the crystal structures of hVDR ligand binding domain (LBD) bound to the natural hormone [Moras et al, Moll. Cell, 5, 173 (2000)] and the ligands with unnatural configuration at C-20, [Moras et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 98, 5491 (2001)] and it became clear that vitamin D receptor binds (at least in the crystalline state) to vitamin D analogs having their A-rings in β-chair conformation. It seemed, therefore, interesting to synthesize a vitamin D analog that could only assume the opposite α-chair conformation of its ring A, and as a consequence, possesses 1α-hydroxy group in the axial orientation.
As a continuation of the search for biologically active 2-alkylidene-19-norvitamin D compounds, analogs which are characterized by the presence of an additional ring and “flattening bond” system [Corey et al, J. Org. Chem., 45, 757 (1980)] have also been synthesized and tested. Such 19-norvitamin D compounds seemed interesting targets because structural constrains of their molecules would prevent their ring A from flipping over to the alternative β-chair form, effectively “freezing” the A-ring α-chair conformation.